Where in the hell are we?
by Kurayami no Kusari
Summary: Kagome is heartbroken because she can't get back to the fuedal era. She has given up hope. But that changed all in one day. Rated M for LEMON.
1. I guess it was never meant to be

Summary: Kagome is heartbroken over the fact that she can never return to the fuedal era and has finally given up hope. But that changed all in one day.

_Chapter 1: I guess it was never meant to be..._

Kagome grunted for the final time as she fell to the bottom of that darn well for countless times over the past three years and no matter how many times she tried. But there were some questions that had been running through the miko's mind such as:

Did the well close because of the way I felt when I returned home? Did it close because Inuyasha didn't want her to be near him now that the shards of the Shikon no Tama were gathered and combined as one and destroyed and he also had no further use of her?

Then one of the many questions that she asked herself day in and day out popped in her head.

Did or still does Inuyasha love me or did that kiss mean absolutely nothing to him before the two were separated?

Kagome touched her lips.

She could still taste his lips on her own.

Without even realizing it, Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks. But only a few.

After a few minutes, one of Kagome's friends came into the well house and went over to the well, leaning over it to see Kagome at the bottom of the hole in the fetal position. Knowing the girl would be here attempting to try and get through the well and back to her friends and her hanyou whom she loved deeply.

"Oi! Kagome! Whatcha doin' down there?" Kagome's friend called out, still leaning over the well to see Kagome, with her hands in her pockets.

Kagome just place her head between her arms and began to cry.

Kagome's friends sighed and swung over the lip of the well and jumped inside.

She landed next to the heartbroken miko and pulled her into a hugged.

"I'm sorry Kagome." The girl's friend tried to sooth the 18 year old.

"It's so hard Naomi." Kagome wailed. "It hurts so much."

"I know Kagome. I know." Naomi rocked the girl.

You see this woman that was holding our sweet and kind hearted miko is the only person that has a direct link to Inuyasha...and Sesshomaru. This woman is Naomi Taisho. She is a relative of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she is their grandmother. _Youkai_ grandmother to be precise. Although, she doesn't have the silver hair and golden eyes.

Naomi has jet black hair straight hair that grew past her butt and she had transparent blood red eyes. But when Kagome first met Naomi, she knew that the female inu youkai was related to her hanyou that lived 500 years in the past because she had a hint of the same pattern of youkai aura as Inuyasha did. She also had an attitude problem just like Inuyasha had as well. And Naomi believed that's why Kagome had tolerated her at times. Because Naomi was the only relative of Inuyasha today.

"May-maybe it wasn't meant to be for me to live in the fuedal era with them after all." Kagome choked.

"Oh no, Kagome. You were meant to live in the fuedal era with Inuyasha and everyone. It's..." Naomi tried to think of something to calm down the girl. "It's just that those bastard kamis are being assholes and they're trying to pull off a funny. The time will come Kagome that you can, no. _Will_ see them again and live in the fuedal era." The inu youkai tried to convince the girl, smiling.

Kagome sniffed and nodded, standing up and began to climb out of the well. As did Naomi.

That was until either of the woman could reach the wooden part of the well, a blue light surrounded them and they both began to fall into abyss.

THUMP!

"Itai!" Naomi yelped as Kagome groaned getting to her feet and helping Naomi to hers.

"Kagome? What just happened?" Naomi asked.

Then the scent of tears made their way over to Naomi's nose.

"Oh Kami Kagome! I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Naomi panicked. (a/n: remind you of a certain someone when she did that?)

Kagome shook her head and looked up to see a clear blue sky and breathed in the air of that she hadn't smelt in three years.

"Home." Kagome whispered as a figure popped over the lip of the well. It had silver hair and was dressed in pure red. It held out its hand.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed quietly, climbing up the well and grabbed the hand that was held out to her and was flung up into the air and was standing on the lip of the well.

Then Naomi heard Kagome talking to the figure that the inu youkai had figured to be Inuyasha. After Kagome jumped off the edge of the well and landed on the ground.

Naomi was happy for her miko friend. She was happy for Kagome because the girl was with the man she loves. But somewhere deep down inside of her, that made Naomi sad not jealous but sad at the fact that her mate was long gone.

While Naomi was in her little trance, Kagome and Inuyasha had begun to move away from the well and the inu heard the names Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

Then the group members' scents slowly started to disappear. _That_ was when Naomi snapped out of her little trance and jumped to the top of the well and over it to land on the ground.

"Oi! Kagome! Ya gonna forget me?" Naomi called out to the girl, smiling.

Inuyasha automatically turned around and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, aiming the fang at Naomi.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Inuyasha? Everyone?" Kagome blushed, continuing. "This is Naomi...Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's grandmother."

Everyone stared at Naomi, who blushed at the sudden attention that was now turned towards her.

Naomi nervously waved, which quickly turned into a slap against her left thigh.

"Oi!" Naomi snarled through teeth, baring her fangs. "Myoga you little shit! Stop bitin' me!"

"Gomen Lady Naomi. But your blood was too tempting to resist." The flea youkai explained to the annoyed female inu youkai.

Naomi snorted, rolling her crimson eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever Myoga." Naomi said. "But it is good to see you again."

"Aye. You haven't been here for 600 years." Myoga exclaimed.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango asked the girl.

"Yeah?" Kagome responded.

"Why is uh, Naomi wearing the same clothing as you are?"

Everyone looked at Naomi then to Kagome. The two were wearing high school uniforms. (a/n: if you read or watched the final episodes of the _Inuyasha_ series then you'd know what they look like.)

"Yeah well, I met Kagome only about two years ago. I had no where to live so since Kagome and her family are okay around abnormal shit, they let me stay there but I had to go to school inorder to live there." Naomi explained while squishing Myoga on her thigh.

"So that's why?" Inuyasha was blushing at the revealing clothing. He could be perfectly fine with Kagome wearing it and walking around him with it on. But with his grandmother in the same clothing. It was a incredibly creepy.

However, that didn't stop Miroku's perverted wondering eyes, which earned a smack upside the houshi's head by his wife.

Kagome shook her head and the group made their way back to Kaede's village.

* * *

><p>There's a lemon in the next chappie! =3<br>Tell me whatcha think!


	2. Obaachan meets the wolf

_Chapter 2: Obaa-chan meets the wolf_

It was a bright sunny day and also the second day of Kagome and Naomi's return to the fuedal era.

Amongst the group that included a inu hanyou, a young miko, kitsune, neko youkai, ex-youkai slayer, and a monk, there was a jet black furred inu with transparent crimson eyes laying on the ground _attempting_ to take a nap but failed miserably. You wanna know why?

Because the inu found out about her grandson's inu ear problem that involved Sango and Miroku's twin and their weird fascination with them. So she decided to help him out by reverting to her youkai form (which is actually a black inu) so she could help with his problem by letting the twins tug on her ears for a while and leave the poor silver haired hanyou alone.

"Obaa-chan? Are you okay?" The kitsune asked the elderly inu youkai.

Naomi nodded, slightly wincing.

"Are you sure Naomi?" Miroku wondered, worried for the poor youkai.

Naomi chuckled.

"Oh, believe me. This is nothing compared to what Inuyasha's father did to me when he was their age."

"What did he do Obaa-chan?" Shippo asked

"Let's just say that I no longer have any feeling in my tail." She smiled, slowly swishing her tail as it showed a hint of twitching in it.

Then Naomi lifted her nose in the air and bared her fangs as the white parts of her eyes changed to black and her transparent crimson eyes became a solid color instead, as she growled dangerously in her throat.

"Wut is it Obaa-chan?" asked the twin that was latched to Naomi's left ear.

"_Wolf_." She growled and gently removed the twins from her ears while standing up and transforming into her human form. (With her eyes the same color, of course.)

"Ugh!" Inuyasha groaned, covering his nose with the sleeve of his haori as the scent was getting closer. Stronger.

Then a blur appeared of Kagome.

It was, of course, Koga.

"Hello Kago-" He didn't get to finish. Instead he felt a hand on the back of his throat, a threatening hand. "Mutt-face." He used a warning tone.

"Gomen." Naomi's voice sounded like lightening. "But last I checked Inuyasha wasn't a female and he is a _hanyou_ and _not_ a _youkai_."

Koga turned his head slightly to see a woman with pitch black hair that grew past her ass, black and crimson eyes, long fangs, long black claws, and was dressed in a black hakama (a/n: but it looks more like a pair of semi-skin tight pants.) and a crimson sleeveless haori.

And she looked _pissed_.

"Now." She began. "If you want to leave with limbs attached I _highly_ suggest that you leave."

"Sorry bitch. But it will take more than a mere threat to keep me away from my _mate_." He smirked. But it quickly vanished when the clawed hand in his neck started to dig into his flesh.

"You obviously have no idea who I am now do you?" Naomi asked, her voice somewhat more calm. "Any children within sight radius should be gone by now." She announced, more to Sango and Miroku, with a sadistic smile across her face.

The ex-slayer and monk got the hint and grabbed their twins and Shippo and left the soon-to-be bloody scene.

Without even noticing that Miroku and Sango had left with the children, Koga glared at the woman.

"And I should care because...?" He wondered.

"Because you are looking at an extremely pissed grandparent of Inuyasha." Koga paled as he felt Naomi's aura spike _a lot_. "You should have wished that Kagome hadn't held Inuyasha back from killing you, because from the power link I share with Kagome I am able to see her memories. Do you want to know what I saw?"

Koga shook his head, not noticing the snicker that Inuyasha was making.

"I saw you shatter his left arm, beat him when he was unable to defend himself, and you profusely insulted him because of his blood. Let me tell you some you disease infested mother fucker, we don't choose who we are born to."

Then Naomi lifted Koga off the ground and threw him into the God Tree.

"One more thing. If I _ever_ catch you around Kagome or Inuyasha or anyone the two consider a friend or even more so _family_ I will _kill_ you myself." She snarled as the black was removed from her eyes, her fangs shrunk down to their regular size, and claws returned to their former length. "Understood?" She asked the now bloody, and possibly, crippled ookami youkai who struggled to rise to his feet. (a/n: _ookami_ means_ wolf_.)

"_Koinu_." Naomi looked at Inuyasha with stern eyes. (a/n: _koinu_ means _pup_.)

"Y-yes Naomi-obaa-chan?" Inuyasha studdered, not wanting to piss the woman off. She was more scarey than Kagome is whenever the miko is angery.

"Take Kagome and get out of here." Naomi cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to teach our little ookami friend not _ever_ get near you, Kagome, or anyone else of your friends that you may think of as family."

Inuyasha smirked, grabbing Kagome and ran. _'Feh. I think I'm gonna like my obaa-chan.'_

* * *

><p>Back at the hut...<p>

"You let Naomi do what?" Sango asked, trying her best not to laugh.

"You heard me." Inuyasha replied, smirking again. "She looked like she was going to kill Koga. And as much as I wanted to stay and watch, I knew that Obaa-chan wouldn't want Kagome to see her do that to the stupid ookami."

Then out of no where there was a loud sound in the air that was followed by a pain-staking howl.

"I believe that Naomi is enjoying herself at the moment...and she may be a little on the brutallic side, don't you think?" Miroku asked outloud.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later...<p>

Naomi strolled through the door in her youkai form and sat next to Inuyasha and gave a canine-like smile to everyone.

Kagome arched a curious brow.

"Naomi? What did you do?"

Naomi gave Kagome a 'I don't know what you mean' innocent look and laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm sooo sorry that I didn't put a lemon in this chappie after all but I <em>promise<em> that there will be one in the next chappie! ^^'  
>Plz R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Obaachan wants a greatgrandpup!

A/N: WARNING: Lemon somewhere in this chapter. Enjoy! =P

_Chapter 3: Obaa-chan wants a great-grandpup!_

Naomi smiled greatly at the reaction that Inuyasha and Kagome had on their faces when she asked _that_ question.

Wanna know what it was?

_'So you two, when am I going to be expecting some pups from you?'_

The hanyou and miko's reaction to that question? They blushed a horribly funny red.

Even Miroku and Sango blushed when Naomi asked that question. However, since Shippo is still two young to understand what she meant by that, he ignored it.

"Na-o-mi!" Kagome shrieked to the female inu, blushing of course. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, come on Kagome. You have been back here for what? A solid month now?" Naomi questioned the miko.

"What does that have to do with anything Naomi-obaa-chan?" Inuyasha growled, also blushing.

Naomi gave the two an innocent stare and giggled.

"I'm just saying that from Kagome's memories I've noticed that the two of you are in love with each other and given the fact that you have been separated for three years, that you'd have Kagome knocked up by now."

"Knocked up?" Sango asked the elder inu.

"A term in Kagome's time meaning to get a female pregnant." Naomi explained casually.

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha blushed even more as Miroku chuckled.

As if on instinct, Sango smacked Miroku upside his head knowing that he'd say something hentai-like.

"Itai!" Miroku yelped. "What was that for?"

Sango ignored his question.

"Well?" Naomi waited for the answer, somehow knowing that they wouldn't admit it outloud and also knew that it would be soon...very soon. "When are you gonna have your pups?"

Not able to take anymore of his obaa-chan's embarrassing harassment, Inuyasha ran out of the hut before anyone could blink.

"Naomi, you really need to keep your mouth shut." Kagome groaned, getting up to find Inuyasha.

"Ah, come on Kagome! You know it's gonna happen sooner or later!" She called after the 18 year old modern-day miko.

* * *

><p>Kagome trying to find Inuyasha...<p>

"Inuyasha! Naomi didn't mean to embarrass you or me! She just tends to speak her mind even if it's not the one thing you want to hear." Kagome called out to Inuyasha, hoping that he could hear her.

He did.

Before Kagome could even move, Inuyasha jumped out of a tree and landed in front of her. Still blushing.

"Feh. Whatever, next time that woman says something like that again I'm gonna kill her."

Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Inuyasha that woman is just a stubborn as you are. It'd take a lot to kill her." Kagome declared.

Inuyasha growled, still blushing.

"She didn't have to say it outloud."

It was quiet between the two of them until Kagome decided to kill the silence.

"But have you ever thought of having a family of your own?"

Inuyasha's blush died down a bit and he nodded.

"Yeah, I actually do. And, uh, I was kinda hopin' that I could have children with you." He whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and kissed him lightly. Then pulled away from him to see his reaction.

He had a heated look in his golden amber eyes. Then he pulled the woman next to him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Kaede's hut...<p>

Naomi tilted her nose into the air, sniffing and smiled.

"What is it Naomi?" Miroku asked.

Naomi smiled wickedly at the monk.

I'm going to have great-grandpups very soon."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and snickered. Thanking kami that it finally happened.

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay I just wanna say is that I'm not much for writing this kind of stuff and I have to tell you, this is making me blush _so_ bad right now. So it's gonna be a little short.)

* * *

><p>Back where Inuyasha and Kagome are...<p>

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome moaned, cupping the hanyou's head to her chest as he licked her nipple and the underside of her breast, while Inuyasha's hand trailed down Kagome's stomach, gently grazing her skin also giving her pleasure then his hand reached its destination only seconds before Kagome noticed that there was something silver that was between her legs.

"Inu-Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome blushed, clamping her legs closed before Inuyasha could do what Kagome had a hunch of what it was he intended to do.

"You'll find out if you relax let me continue." He growled with a heated look in his eyes and taking the chance to see her distracted to open her legs and continue his minstrations.

Kagome arched her back and screamed when Inuyasha gave Kagome's core a long lick from the bottom to top of her clit. Making the girl to reach for the hanyou's ears and rub them. Also causing Inuyasha's already hard erection even harder.

Inuyasha licked, nipped, and sucked on Kagome's clit and drove his tongue inside her only to have her scream out again in complete ecstasy and grabbing onto the hanyou's hair and tugged on it trying to have him stop and kiss her. But he refused to move.

Only moments later Kagome moaning as she came long and hard.

Next thing she knew, Inuyasha was above her and he gave her his triumphant smirk. Without another thought, Kagome grabbed the back of Inuyasha's neck and pulled him down to her for a long heated kiss. Which she had also tasted herself on his tongue.

Then after a few moments, Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome's lips and smiled at her.

"Are you postive Kagome? It will hurt." Inuyasha asked, needing to know if the girl - no - woman underneath him was willing to do this with him as he was with her.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and nodded.

With that Inuyasha positioned himself at Kagome's entrance and not wanting it to be too painful for her, he thrusted quickly into his love.

* * *

><p>Back at Kaede's hut...<p>

It's been at least a good two and a half hours while the inu obaa-chan's grandpup had been gone and Kagome as well. But Naomi didn't have anything to worry about, Inuyasha was with Kagome right now and the elder inu youkai knew that Inuyasha was quite protective of the young miko, if not more than Naomi herself.

And judging by the screams and the scent, Kagome and Inuyasha had mated and were in fact together at this very moment.

Naomi smiled to herself as she was in her youkai form sleeping with Sango and Miroku's twin girls using her as a bed. Not that Naomi cared, in fact, she loved children, whether they be human, youkai, or possibly both.

If only she could have more pups, but there were two problems with that. The first was that she could no longer be fertile and the second was that even if she could have more pups, she could only have them with her mate, however, he died years ago when he was protecting their litter but only managed to save one pup.

And of course, that was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father.

She just hoped that her line would not die.

Then, Naomi smiled. She could smell it. Kagome and Inuyasha were going to have pups.

Twins to be precise.

Even being as far away from the miko, Naomi could pin-point her friend's scent and she had her own as well as two others that were both the perfect blend of Inuyasha and Kagome.

It looks like Naomi-obaa-chan was going to be a hisobo-san very soon. (a/n: hisobo-san: great-grandmother.)

* * *

><p>Sorry if the lemon majorly sucked, I'm just not good at writin' them. But I tried, at least that's what counts...right?<p> 


	4. Naomi's Story: Part 1

_Chapter 4: Naomi's Story: Part 1_

_"Dear Kami Daisuke. It's so beautiful." Smiled a very happy female inu youkai._

_"I knew you would think that my Naomi. The other inu youkai smiled to his mate._

_"When did you find this place?" Naomi asked her mate._

_"Only a few years ago." He held Naomi. "I come here to think or is something is bothering me This is the only place that I find peace."_

_Daisuke tightened his hold on Naomi._

_"But I have another place that gives me peace." he whispered in her ear huskily._

_"Where?" Naomi blushed._

_"Inside of you my Naomi." He pressed himself against his mate to make his point straight._

_Naomi's face now matched the color of her eyes as she stared into the green eyes of her mate._

_"Darling." She said, warning him. "Not with the children around. So behave yourself."_

_Daisuke pouted but did as he was told._

_"Okaa-san!" Yelled out a young boy with golden eyes and bright silver hair._

_"What is it dear?" Naomi asked her 8 year old son. "Is your nee-chan being mean to you again?" She continued as a piece of her silver hair fell down her shoulder._

_The small boy nodded._

_Naomi kissed her youngst pup on his forehead and stood up to her two daughters play fighting with another in the middle of a meadow filled with Naomi's favorite flowers._

_Orchids._

_"Yanalii!" Naomi called out to the eldest pup out of her litter._

_"Yes Okaa-san?" Yanalii ran up to her okaa-san, followed by her imooto-san._

_"Did you get a little too rough with your otooto-san again?" She arched a brow._

_"Yes Okaa-san. I got a little carried away." Yanalii turned to her otooto-san. "I'm sorry Toga. I didn't mean to hurt you." She held out her arms out as if waiting for a hug. "Can you forgive your onee-san?" _(a/n: Toga is the actaul name of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father.)

_Toga looked up at his okaa-san timidly, who smiled at him, then to his onee-san and nodded._

_Yanalii squealed and hugged her otooto-san._

_When Toga and Yanalii went to go play with their imooto-san, Daisuke pulled Naomi into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Followed by the three pups saying "eew!"._

* * *

><p><em>Two years later...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Lady Naomi!" Called a woman dressed in a miko's kimono that was covered by armor, she had bri<em>_ght brown eyes and black hair that flowed freely through the air as the miko ran to the female inu._

_The woman looked terrified._

_"What is it that ails you Midoriko?" Naomi wondered to her miko friend._

_"It's Daisuke and your pups!" The miko cried."They're all dead!"_

_"What?" Naomi breathed, falling to the ground. "How?"_

_"Gomen, Lady Naomi. From what I had witnessed. It was a pack of ookami youkai...the pack leader was the one to kill your kin." She whispered grimly, knowing the pain of your loved ones and those who you held close to your heart were killed and that you were all alone in the world. _

_The young miko woman knew that better than anyone. _

_Naomi growled, tears running down her cheeks while her youkai aura was spiking dangerously high._

_"Midoriko. Run to your village. Tell your people to stay in their homes and not to come out for any reason." Naomi choked on angered and sad sobs._

_The saddened miko nodded and ran back to her village. Knowing full well what Naomi planned to do and had not intention of being there to see it._

_The inu's heart was now shrouded by darkness._

_There was no kindness, no joy, nothing but rage and the erge to rip someone or something to pieces._

_When Naomi looked up, the white parts of her eyes were now black and her transparent crimson irises were now a solid crimson color, she grew long fangs, long thick black claws, and her hair changed color as well. From its beautiful silver to a now jet black._

_There was only one thing on her mind._

_Killing._

_One minute she sat in the middle of a meadow, then only about a second later she disappeared as if she weren't there to begin with._

_The enraged youkai pounded through the forest, allowing both her aura be known by all and allow her animalistic side surface._

_Naomi followed the scent that belonged to her mate and pups, and it brought her over to a old wooden, dry well._

_When she reached her mate, Naomi fell to her knees crying as she wrapped her arms around her dead mate and hugged him. Pleading to every kami there was, for her family to live again._

_But, of course, those bastards didn't do anything._

_Naomi looked away from her mate to her pups and whimpered._

_Not wanting to leave them out in the open, Naomi dug three holes. One for her mate, and one each for her eldest pup and her youngst. _

_Wait. Where is Toga? Where's her second born pup?_

_However, that thought didn't last long when she caught the scent of a ookami youkai and its scent reeked fear. _

_Just like Naomi had wanted it. She wanted those bastards to beg for their lives to be spared._

_She looked at the ookami with a death glare so intense it could kill if possible. When she stared at the youkai for a moment longer, it ran the opposite direction._

_Most likely going to kind its kin to help protect it. Not that it would matter. Everyone, whether they be human or not, knew not to anger an inu. Especially a __**female**__ inu._

_After putting the last of the earth back into its place, _(a/n: she's finishing her youngst's burial hole thingy.)_ Naomi ran after the ookami with adrenaline pumping throughout her body._

_After a couple of minutes, the ookami ran into a cave that was behind a waterfall and lake. _(a/n: Sound familiar? Well, guess what? If your wondering if that's the same wolf den that Koga lives in you would be correct.)

_Naomi, too, ran into the cave and caught the horrific smell of arousal. The females must be in heat...same went for the males. However, that quickly slipped through her mind as she caught the scent of her mate's and pup's blood on the ookami that was being covered with ookami bitches._

_Naomi viciously growled out loud so all of the ookami could both hear and see her. _

_And they did hear the woman, and they were going to witness as to what a female inu is capable of when she's beyond the definition of pissed._

_"You!" Naomi pointed to the ookami with the ookami bitches all over him. "We had an agreement that if I stayed on my territory and you stayed on your own that there would be no problems. And yet you destroyed that agreement when you crossed me by killing my mate and young."_

_Naomi cracked her knuckles and her claws sharpened, making the ookami male shove his bitches away from him and stood on his feet. Smirking at the female inu._

_He said two words that made Naomi laugh._

_"Kill her."_

_Then a group of ten male ookami charged at Naomi, that made the inu chuckle sadistically and she slashed the first one who was close enough in the neck and let his blood coat her black claws._

_He fell to the ground clutching his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. But failed to do so._

_The next two died the same._

_Four more all attacked at once, but all got their heads chopped off with one swipe of her claws._

_Then, the remaining for refused to move for a moment, shocked that a mere inu female could take down seven of the ten best and strongest ookami they had without an ounce of effert. _

_Finally, those remaining three ran to Naomi but within a blink of an eye they, too, were slain._

_Naomi eyed the leader evilly, licking the blood off of her claws and smirked at the angery and shocked look he was giving her._

_More ookami ran after Naomi but were killed during the assault. When they were dead, Naomi was covered from head to toe in their blood._

_And she was loving every minute of it!_

_Without warning, Naomi disappeared from her spot and reappeared in front of the pack leader. With her hand imbedded in his chest._

_She pulled her hand out and held his very heart in her hand however, all of the artories were still connected to his insides. So he was still alive. But was soon to be dead._

_The leader stared at the organ in Naomi's hand at shock. As if trying to figure out who's it belonged to, only to find out that it was his when Naomi gave it a __**good**__ squeeze and it exploded in her hand._

_Having her hand drip blood as the ookami fell to the ground._

_Dead._

_But Naomi's blood lust was so overwhelming that she couldn't stop._

_She ran around the den and killed all of the males and was finally satisfied with the ammount of blood that stained the ground and covered her body. So then she left, leaving many of the females cowaring in fear at the masacar that they had just seen._

_Naomi stopped over by a river to remove as much blood as she could and as she did, her blood lust finally died out when the black parts of her eyes returned to their normal white and her irises returned to their beautiful transparent crimson color, her black claws returned to their normal length, the same with her fangs, however, her hair stayed the that jet black color instead of returning to its original silver color._

_There was another thing that didn't return either. _

_Her mate and pups._

_That was when Naomi heard a whimper coming from that old wooden well. So she ran as fast as she could towards that sound._

_It gave her hope. And when she made it, she cried. Hard._

_There, in the well, was her second born pup. Other than being in shock and horror and having some scratches on him, her son was alive. _

_And she intended on keeping it that way until the day she died._

_"O-Okaa-san?" Her son cried up to his mother. She was crying just as, if not more than, he was._

_Naomi jumped down in the well and grabbed her pup and gave him a loving hug. As if afraid if she let go of him, he'd disappear._

_She pulled back to stared at him with tears in her eyes and was ashamed that she was not there to protect her mate and other two pups._

_"Gomen Toga. I so dearly wish that I was there to protect you all and prevent it from happening."_

_Her pup shook his head._

_"No Okaa-san. It wasn't your fault. Otoo-san didn't know it was going to happen...so there's nothing to apologize for Okaa-san. No one at fault here except that ookami." Toga explained to his mother._

_Toga's mother cried even harder and pulled him into another embrace and flew out of the well and ran to the village that Midoriko had lived in._

* * *

><p><em>Seven years later...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Okaa-san!" Called out a masculine voice that was getting louder and louder the more it called out.<em>

_Naomi turned her head to her son, who looked very grown up now. If you looked at the two, your wouldn't be able to see any similarities betweeen the two. Naomi had transparent crimson eyes and jet black hair and her son, Toga, had silver hair and golden eyes._

_"Hello Toga." She greeted warmly. _

_He had a bright, happy, and cheerful smile spread across his face._

_"What is it?" Naomi asked her son._

_"I met a girl today Okaa-san." He told her._

_Naomi gave him a hug and smiled at him._

_"Does that mean your not with that gastly wench Inukimi anymore?" _(a/n: The actual name for Sesshomaru's mother.)_ She asked with hope._

_Toga frowned at his mother._

_"What's so wrong about Inukimi Okaa-san?"_

_Naomi made a sound of disgust, and crossed her arms across her chest._

_"The woman is an evil vindictive bitch and hates me with a passion that **I** don't even understand. **That's** what's wrong with her."_

_"Okaa-san." He dragged on the name._

_Naomi sighed._

_"Then I guess my hopes have gone, died, and are now buried deep, deep in the ground of you ever getting rid of that wench?" Naomi arched a brow._

_Toga bowed his head and let out a heavy sigh._

_Naomi smelled something, and it was coming from her pup._

_"Toga?" She narrowed her eyes on the silver haired man in front of her. "Why do you reek of sex?"_

_Her son's face matched the same color as her eyes while his feet shifted nervously._

_Naomi stared at him in horror._

_"No." She breathed, launching her arms over to his neck to check for **that** mark on either side of his neck._

_Only to let out a breath of relief when she didn't see one. Thank kami that he didn't mate with the bitch._

_Toga chuckled at his mother's frantic actions._

_"But there is another thing though Okaa-san." He got **really** nervous now._

_"What is it?"_

_"I...sh...she's pregnant." He managed to say and cringed when he felt and saw her aura rise._

_Naomi's left eye started to twitch on its own just before she blew up._

_"YOU DID WHAT?" She roared._

_The chase began._

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ugh. I can't believe he managed to sucker me into doing this stupid shit.<em>**_ Naomi groaned mentally to herself, having to remind herself **not** to jump across the table and rip that bitch's throat out._

_But Naomi couldn't do it. The bitch in front of her was pregnant with her mago _(a/n: mago=grandchild.) and that was the only reason she was being kept alive.

_So instead of feeling completely disgusted with her son's lover that was sitting across the table from the elder female inu, Naomi decided to have some fun. Fun that includes a certain pregnant bitch and having her be humiliated._

_That was one of Naomi's specialities._

_"So." Naomi began her torment to the youkai. "Tell me Inukimi. What mating position do you prefer? Being taken from behind or have your lover fuck you while staring you in the face?"_

_Inukimi _(a/n: Sesshomaru's mother.)_ blushed horribly, glaring at Naomi._

_Naomi smirked. **Let the fun began.**_


End file.
